Autumn's Birthday
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Autumn, Sirius's 11 year old is afraid her family has forgotten the most important birthday ever! written for my sister Jamie's Birthday Happy Birthday Jamie I love you. rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this story to my sister Jamie for her birthday. Happy Birthday! 

Autumn sat at her bedroom window looking at the stars. She thought of tomorrow, of her birthday. The cake and ice cream, her friends and family all gathered around her for this special occasion. This was her last thought before drifting off to sleep. After what seemed like only moments she awoke to her mother's voice calling to her from the doorway to come to breakfast. She yawned and stretched wearily. Then remembering what today was, her mood suddenly brightened and she rushed out of the room and into the kitchen where she took her usual place between her brother and sister.

At the head of the table sat her father, Sirius. A tall handsome man with raven black hair and beautiful gray eyes. Her mother Abbie stood at the stove. Abbie was a beautiful woman, thin and dark haired with green eyes. Autumn looked like a smaller form of her mother except for her black hair, while her younger brother and sister Gabriel 8 and Anaya 3 looked just like their father. Suddenly there was a loud crack and Lily and James Potter appeared in the door way with their children. Harry 11, Tessa 9, and Christian 5. "Uncle Prongs, Aunt Lily!" Autumn, Gabriel and Anaya yelled together.

Lily and James hugged each of them before turning to Sirius and Abbie who had just put the food and plates on the table. Lily, James and their children sat down at the table. No one mentioned Autumn's birthday the adults just spoke of news from their world. "Uncle Prongs, Aunt Lily, do you know what day it is?" She asked hoping they hadn't forgotten. James looked thoughtful for a moment before looking at Lily. "Saturday, isn't dearest?" he asked "Yes James I think so." Lily answered her husband. "Maybe I need to be more specific, Mum, Dad, d'you know what's special about today?"

Sirius and Abbie thought. "No sweetheart, I can't say I do"Sirius said before turning back to James and they all began eating. All except Autumn who sighed and pushed her plate away. "May I be excused?" She hadn't waited for an answer. Autumn pushed her chair back and slipped down the hall to her room.  
How dare they forget their first born daughter's birthday. Her 11th birthday no less. She would be getting her letter from Hogwarts any time now.

As she thought about this, there was a tap on her window and a large brown owl sat on her window sill. She rushed toward the own but it hadn't been carrying the long awaited letter of acceptance she was hoping for. Instead the envelope held a birthday greeting from her friend Michelle. Her mood lightened a bit upon seeing that not everyone had forgotten her birthday. Even Hogwarts had forgotten her letter. She slipped into bed with her only birthday card and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Autumn lay on her bed, tears running down her face, She soon fell asleep sobbing quietly. After what seemed hours, Autumn awoke to the sound of a gentle knock on her door. "Come in" she called sleepily. The door opened and Harry walked in pushing his glasses up on his face, "Autumn, I just wanted to say happy birthday" She looked surprised as she stood up from her bed.

"Thanks Harry,at least someone remembered" Harry smiled sadly. "I'm sure there is a logical explanation as to why they've forgotten" "yeah, like they don't care" Autumn sobbed and Harry reached out his arms inviting her into a hug, They stood there for several moments. When they finally pulled away, Autumn added,  
"I didn't even get my Hogwarts letter! Dumbledore can't have forgotten to send it could he?" Harry could see the worry growing in her eyes.

"The day isn't over yet I'm sure you'll get it."Harry assured her. Autumn knew Harry was probably right about the letter, but still had doubts about her parents. She and Harry decided to go out for a walk around the park near Autumn's house. As they walked, they talked about what it may be like at school and what house they would like to be in.

"I'm going into Gryffindor if I've got the choice" Harry said confidently. Autumn smiled, She knew Harry would say this. They headed back to her house after walking the length of the park trail several times. AS they walked in Autumn found the house empty and dark."Harry, they've left us!" "They haven't I'm sure Autumn" Harry replied looking around the corner into the living room.

"Let's check the back yard, I'll get the back porch light" Harry added reaching out and turning the light on. Autumn's eyes widened in shock as the light came on and there she saw her parents, Aunt Lily and Uncle Prongs standing there under a large banner that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AUTUMN! The table to their right piled high with presents.

Autumn's eyes willed with tears of joy and surprise as she looked around and spotted her cake, a double layer cake decorated with icing roses. She turned to Harry. "And you were in on this?" "Yes, it was my job to distract you while everyone was getting ready" Sirius strolled up to them and pulled his daughter into a hug. "I'm sorry Love, we never meant to hurt you, we just wanted to surprise you."

As the night went on, one thing still bothered Autumn, she didn't have her letter from school. Sure enough, after all was said and done Autumn retreated to her room and climbed into bed, soon after, there was a gentle tap on her window and she got up to see a large white owl and in its mouth was the letter she had been waiting for.


End file.
